Kaitou Mikan
by KuroTenshi666
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Mikan is a theif and she's planning to steal the world famous blue diamond but will her rival Natsume get to it first? Please read and review.


_This was originally intended to be a fanfic for Vampire Knight but I changed it last minute so that it was for Gakuen Alice so I am sorry if I missed a few names when I was changing things. _ Kaitou Mikan

Everything was silent as she darted through the trees. The only thing to give away her presence was the slight rustling of branches and leaves as she drew closer to her destination. She had sent the notice card earlier that day to inform the police that she would be stealing the world famous blue diamond that would be on display for the week. She was Kaitou Mikan.

She soon saw a break in the trees up ahead which meant she was finally at the right place. Tonight would be difficult, more so than usual. The police had dealt with her enough to know that if they lost focus for even a second, they would pay for it later. Mikan was famous throughout Japan, as was her rival Natsume. They were known to be the greatest thieves of their time and both had been on the most wanted list for over a year. There was also a special Mikan and Natsume task force that had been created and that was the root of Mikan's worries for tonight.

So far the Mikan and Natsume Task Force, MNTF for short, had failed to catch them but from personal experience with their leader she knew that she couldn't afford to make mistakes. Their leader was Misaki Harada, or as Mikan and Natsume called her, Mimi. Mimi was ruthless in her attempts to catch the two kaitous; the only reason she was still in charge of the MNTF was because of how close she had come to catching them every time they stole something.

Mimi had chosen to really go all out tonight. There were guards posted at every entrance and possible escape route. Most thieves would say that breaking into the building was impossible and just turn away, but she wasn't most thieves. She quickly surveyed the entire building. At least a guard for every two windows, sensors, search lights, cameras and some of the traps that Mimi was famous for but she knew how to avoid them.

"First things first," she thought, "I'll have to cut the power, at least temporarily to even have a hope of getting to the diamond. Next, I'll break any camera I come across on my way to the 25th floor before searching for the room where the diamond is located. Finally, assuming I don't have to fight with Natsume to get the diamond first, I'll use my rope to make a quick escape through the window." Mikan and Natsume had formed an agreement the first time they clashed while trying to steal a famous painting. Whoever actually got to the item and stole it first would be the one that could keep it.

Suddenly, the lights went out. All the power seemed to have failed and it was causing the guards to be on their toes. Mikan could tell this wasn't just a power-cut though. The timing was just too perfect and, as if to back up her thoughts, she saw a dark figure run forward and knock out the guards at one of the entrances before dashing into the building. "I guess that's my cue," thought Mikan.

She announced her presence as she leapt from the tree and chased after Natsume, "Kaitou Mikan has arrived!" Normally Natsume would do the same when he came to steal something; they were both so good at what they did that it seemed unfair not to give some warning of their arrival, but it seemed that Natsume thought that stealing the diamond would require stealth.

As Mikan's white-clad lithe form ran through the halls and up stairways while the power slowly came back one area at a time, she noticed that no one had tried to stop her. As she picked up her pace to catch up with Natsume she caught a glimpse of a broken camera and sensors that had been clearly meddled with, "Looks like Natsume took this way too. Damn, that means he's ahead of me but at least he can't be that far ahead seeing as he had to stop to do all this." These thoughts made her a little happier as she rounded the last corner and came to the room where the diamond was being kept.

She worked on keeping quiet as she came through the door. All around her were the bodies of the people that Natsume had managed to knock out, including Mimi. She saw Natsume wearing all black, her exact opposite, carefully approach the diamond he was almost there, "NO!" She thought as she lunged at him. He turned around in surprise as he realised she was there before being forced to the ground by the strength Mikan had put into pushing him.

Mikan didn't waste a second trying to hold him down or keep him immobilised. Taking advantage of his shocked state, she quickly leapt off him and grabbed the diamond. Alarms started blaring as she did so, but she ignored them. The rest of the police would arrive soon and she doubted she could escape all of them. She quickly turned to the now glaring Natsume and said in a cheery voice, "Thanks for the diamond, I couldn't have done it without you. Sayonara!" She turned sharply and ran off.

Mikan couldn't resist annoying Natsume at every chance she got. Normally she would stay to see his reaction but she didn't have the time tonight. She quickly used her rope and leapt out the window, "honestly," she thought as she rolled her eyes, "Who puts a diamond in a room with a window when they know that someone's going to try and steal it?"

As she landed on the ground she shook her head and sighed as she ran into the cover of the trees, "I swear, they get dumber every time I steal from them." Once she was safely hidden in the trees she took one last look at the building. As she saw Natsume escape she whispered silently to her-self, "Tonight, I win. Until next time Natsume."

_My English teacher didn't give me a very good comment for my story (although he did give me a credit grade for it) so I wanted to know what other people thought of it. This was heavily inspired by Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (did I spell that right?) Thanks for reading _


End file.
